Porque esa persona Eres tú
by RealLover
Summary: Kendall y Logan discuten, mientras Carlos, sigue su propio consejo y decide ser valiente... ¿Todo terminara como lo planean?
1. Te odio Te amo

A ver! Primera historia... dejen RV si les gusto... ¿Si? :D

**Disclaimer: **ninguno de los personajes de BTR me pertenecen (Ya quisiera yo)

* * *

Todo, al parecer, era normal ese día, en PalmWoods el sol brillaba, se sentía el clima veraniego y las personas se divertían en la piscina... Pero, para un joven pálido, este día no pintaba nada bien.

Logan, tienes que hacerlo, ¿podrías por una vez reunir el valor e ir a decírselo? - Decía un chico bajito sentado a su lado

Carlitos, no sigas con eso, yo nunca podría hacerlo, y... tu eres una de las personas que menos tiene derecho a hablar de valor - Dijo este tomando un libro que se encontraba en una pequeña mesa

Hey, no es de mi quien hablamos - Dijo Carlos mirando hacia el otro lado para que Logan no notará el sonrojo - A-Además es muy diferente, idiota

El moreno no obtenía respuesta, cuando volvió su mirada se encontró con un Logan muy perdido en su lectura

Oh no - Dijo tomando el libro seguido de una mirada molesta del pálido - No lo harás, siempre que algo te pone nervioso o te molesta te metes en tus libros, no conmigo Mitchell

Carlos, devuélvelo - Dijo el pálido levantándose del sillón - vamos, no seas infantil

Y tú no seas cobarde - Dijo el moreno caminando de espaldas

¡CARLOS! - grito un molesto Logan empezando a caminar

No te lo dar... - El moreno de imprevisto choco con algo, o con alguien - Kendall... - Dijo un tanto preocupado, a su líder no le gustaba que pelearan, menos si Logan estaba dentro de la pelea

Carlos, podrías darme mi... Oh, Kendall - Dijo el pálido con un leve sonrojo

Carlos rodó los ojos - Cobarde - Susurró, de manera que Logan lo escuchara

Oigan, que sucede - Menciono el rubio viendo hacia ambos chicos

Ehm, E-es que Ca-Carlos - "Nota mental: deja de tartamudear cuando veas a Kendall, idiota" - Carlos, me quito mi libro - Dijo viendo al aludido

Carlos, que te he dicho de tomar lo que no es tuyo - Dij Kendall con un dejo de molestia en su voz

Lo siento Kendall - Dijo Carlos estirando la mano con el libro hacía su líder, una idea comenzo a rondar la cabeza de Carlos en ese mismo intante... "James no esta, eso significa que estamos los tres solos, así que..." Pensó el moreno

Pero es que, Logan estaba a punto de decirte algo importante, y quise deshacerme de toda distracción - Dijo el moreno con un tono de sinceridad en su voz

Logan se sonrojo al saber que era lo que intentaba el moreno "Te mataré" Pensó

¿Logan quería decirme algo? - Dijo Kendall mirándolo con... ¿Ternura?

No no, yo no... Carlos devuélveme el libro - Dijo tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de algo - K-Kendall... ¿Dónde esta Carlos? - Dijo el bajo alzando la vista para dirigir su mirada a esas orbes verdes que le pertenecían al rubio "Son hermosos"

Mientras Logan y Kendall se miraban uno al otro, el moreno aprovecho y se dirigió a la puerta con sumo cuidado, no solo llevando entre sus manos el libro del pálido, también las llaves del apartamento, eso si no le daba a Logan el empujón necesario, nada lo haría.

El moreno empezó el camino hacía la piscina, llevándose varias miradas de sorpresa al observar que tenía un libro entre las manos, cuando llego a su destino busco una silla vacía, un poco alejada del resto

Aquí estará muy bien - Dijo sentándose - Me pregunto... Que estará haciendo James - Dijo colocando ambas manos encima de sus ojos

Pues, estaba mirando a un chico guapo - Dijo James sonriendo

¡JAMES! - Dijo un sorprendido Carlos - Q-que haces aquí?

Oh no lo sé, ¿No puedo estar en la piscina - Dijo James sentándose a un lado de Carlos, en la misma silla - Si quieres, puedo irme

¡No! Digo... N-no - Dijo Carlos con nervios en su voz - P-puedes quedarte - Dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la toalla debajo de sus cuerpos

Que bien - Dijo James pasando uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Carlos, causando que su cuerpo se tensara un poco, cosa que noto James...

Carlos - Dijo James acercándose un poco mas al cuerpo de Carlos

S-si - Dijo Carlos, incapaz de esconder su sonrojo y menos con un casco negro en su cabeza

Podemos hablar? - Dijo James sonriendo, una de esas sonrisas que le quitaban el habla a Carlos...

No abre - Comento un desesperado pálido mientras forcejeaba con la puerta, por enésima vez

Tranquilo - Dijo Kendall desde la cocina, mientras tomaba un poco de jugo - El volverá pronto, si es que no quieres estar conmigo - Dijo el rubio dándole un sorbo a su bebida

No, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? - Dijo un poco asustado - A mi me gusta mucho pasar tiempo contigo - "Que acabo de decir" Pensó

En serio - Dijo Kendall apareciendo en la sala

Si - Dijo un sonrojado Logan dirigiéndose al sofa, vencido

Oh eso es bueno - Dijo Kendall sentándose al lado de su amigo, muy cerca

K-Kendall... - Empezó el pálido muy bajo, tanto que el otro no lo escucho

Logan, tengo algo que preguntarte - Se adelanto el rubio

Suspiró - Dime Kendall

Bueno, quería saber... ¿Quién te llama la atención - Dijo el rubio colocando sus pies sobre la mesa y dirigiendo su mirada hacia arriba

¿Qué? - Dijo un nervioso Logan

Es que, a James le atraen varias mujeres - Dijo Kendall pensativo - Carlos, se la pasa todo el día atrás de las Jennifers y yo - Dijo Kendall colocando ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza - Yo tengo a Jo...

"Yo tengo a Jo, oíste Mitchell, Jo, no Logan, Jo" Pensó Logan mientras su cara adquiría una sombra de tristeza

Logan, ¿Me escuchaste? - Dice Kendall viendo a Logan, el cual tenía una cara indescifrable

Si Kendall - Dice el pequeño tratando de ocultar su tristeza, sin éxito

Entonces - Dijo Kendall un poco asustado de la voz del pálido, mientras entrelazaba sus manos

Yo... - Dijo Logan "Tienes que hacerlo ahora, antes de que sea tarde y sea peor..."

¿Podrías responderme que es lo que tienes que decirme que me traes a la habitación del conserje? - Dijo Carlos en un tono divertido

Bueno, Carlos, tengo algo que decirte - Dijo James mientras miraba directamente a los ojos a Carlos

Verás, desde hace un tiempo, he notado que yo... - Dijo James

Te amo - Completo Carlos mientras su cara se encendía

Si, yo te... - Iba a decir James - Espera, ¿QUE? - Dijo James mirando a Carlos que no sabía donde meter la cara

Y-y-yo - Todo el valor que había empujado al moreno a decir esas dos palabras al parecer ya era inexistente - ¡TE AMO! - Gritó Carlos para luego cerrar los ojos, temeroso de que James se enfureciera y lo golpeara

Lo que Carlos nunca espero, es que mientras el cerraba los ojos el mas alto acortaba la distancia que quedaba entre ellos juntando sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso, un beso cargado de pasión contenida

J-James - Dijo Carlos a separarse de su... ¿Novio?

Yo, te amo pequeñín, siempre lo he hecho - Dijo James abrazado a Carlos

Esto... esto significa que somos... - Dijo Carlos

Novios?, no - Dijo James causando algo de nerviosismo en Carlos - Esto - Dijo tomando una de sus manos y bajando hasta quedar en al nivel de Carlos - Significa que somos novios - Dijo juntando sus labios en un beso mas profundo que el anterior

Al separarse por falta de oxígeno, ambos salieron tomados de la mano de la habitación del conserje, ganándose de nuevo las miradas de los habitantes de PalmWoods, esta vez no era por un libro. Iban a dirigirse a la piscina cuando alguien los detuvo

James, Carlos - Empezó a decir Katie

Que sucede - Dijeron ambos al unísono, Katie parecía muy preocupada

Ayúdenme, Kendall y Logan, están peleando, y no puedo abrir la puerta - Dijo Katie

Oh diablos - Dijo Carlos - Los deje encerrados, y creo que perdí la llave - Dijo el, ganandose miradas dudosas de las personas que se encontraban enfrente de el - Después les explico - Dijo dirigiendose a la piscina para buscar la llave seguido de James

Creo que la soltaste junto al libro cuando te toque - Dijo James de lo mas normal, mientras Carlos se sonrojaba

JAMES - Dijo Carlos avergonzado

Aquí esta - Dijo James tomando las llaves - Vamos...

_5 Minutos atrás_

Yo - Dijo Logan - Yo... Te odio

Disculpa - Dijo Kendall confundido aún tomando sus manos, Logan mantenía los ojos cerrados como si estuviera a punto de ser herido gravemente

Te odio - Grito Logan - Te odio, Kendall Knight - Dijo con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus mejillas, esto lastimo mucho a Kendall, su chico estaba sufriendo, pero el no sabía porque

Logan que sucede - Dijo aplicando una leve presión en sus manos

No... No me toques - Dijo Logan apartando sus manos de las de Kendall mientras se levantaba - Yo te odio, odio tu estúpida manera de hablar, odio tus ojos, odio tu cara... te odio a ti - Dijo Logan hiriéndose con cada palabra

Logan que pasa - Dijo Kendall, acercándose al bajo para abrazarlo

Odio tu manera de ser- Susurro Logan sollozando

Logan solo, te pregunte quien te te gustaba por qué me dices todo esto... - Dijo Kendall

Porque... porque esa persona eres tu Kendall Knight - Dijo Logan apoyándose en la pared, al fin, al fin lo había dicho... Aunque no estuviese correspondido, ya lo había dicho...

Logan... - Dijo Kendall tomando la barbilla del pálido, Kendall lo había hecho sufrir, por unas cuantas palabras - Perdóname - Dijo besando las lágrimas en sus mejillas, para luego dirigirse a lo labios de Logan, esos dulces labios, tiernos y llenos de ternura... Esos labios que lo volvían loco... Los labios de la persona que amaba

Kendall - Dijo Logan al separarse - Q-que fue eso - Pregunto con tristeza en su cara

Tu, siempre me has gustado Logan, perdón por decir lo de Jo, pero ella me dijo que lo dijera para saber si te gustaba... Perdón, por favor, perdóname - Dijo Kendall hablando sobre los labios de Logan

No, hay nada que perdonar - Dijo Logan juntando sus labios en un beso, Kendall tenía su cuerpo sobre el suyo, mientras estaban apoyados en la pared, sus labios se movían en extrema sincronización, mientras sus manos se apoyaban en el pecho de Kendall los del rubio recorrían parte de sus brazos para luego dirigirse a sus piernas, este momento, tan esperado por ambos estaba sucediendo en ese mismo instante, pero alguien los interrumpió

Kendall, Logan están bien - Entro Carlos dentro del apartamento de los chicos para encontrar se con Kendall y Logan apoyados en la pared - Uh, lo siento - Dijo enrojeciendo violentamente

No te preocupes Carlos - Dijo Logan empujando a Kendall un poco para poder separarse, el rubio quería seguir en esa posición

Logan, que paso - Dijo James entrando en la habitación - Por que lloras? - Dijo un poco asustado

No es nada - Respondió Kendall - Solo, una confusión...

Kendall y Logan se estaban besando - Susurro Carlos a James avergonzado, ocasionando una sonrisa

Así que, así se pelean no? - Bromeo James, ocasionando un sonrojo en Logan que miro hacía el piso

Vamos - Dijo Kendall abrazando por los hombros a Logan - Veo que ustedes tampoco perdieron el tiempo - Sonrió mirando a ambos, esta vez fue Carlos quién bajo la mirada - Listo? - Dijo Logan

Listo, somos novios - Dijo James tomando con cariño la mano de Carlos

¿En serio? - Dijo Logan sonriendo mientras miraba a Carlos

Si - Dijo este avergonzado

Preguntaría como te fue Kendall, pero, sé la respuesta - Dijo James - Es tan obvio

¿Qué es tan obvio? - Dijo su madre entrando al apartamento

¡Mamá! - Dijo Kendall - Nosotros... - Dijo mirando a Logan

Nosotros, pensábamos que es obvio que quiere ayuda en la cocina - Dijo el genio viendo a sus amigos, todavía no estaban listos para decirle a la madre de Kendall, aún no

Oh claro que si - Dijo su madre empezando a preparar la cocina - Entonces, vengan a cocinar chicos - Dijo sonriendo...

Cuando la cena estuvo preparada los chicos se sentaron a comer, la señora Knight fue a comer a su cuarto junto a Katie, dejando solos a los chicos, esta cena era muy diferente a los demás, Carlos y James se daban la comida entre si, mientras que Logan estaba tomado de la mano con Kendall

Logan - Llamo Kendall

Si? - Dijo este masticando un bocado

Terminaremos en la habitación lo que empezamos en la sala - Dice Kendall en un tono atrevido, causando un notorio sonrojo en Logan...

* * *

:O Uuuh! Que pasará en la habitación? XD Que terminarán? .-. No lo sé! Si dejan un RV no me molesto :P


	2. Y así es Como el futuro empieza

Una semana después de la cena los chicos estaban en el sillón al frente de la televisión para poder mirar una película antes de ir a dormir, a simple vista parecían unos buenos amigos, pero si te detenías un momento, te darías cuenta fácilmente que no era así, Logan sentado entre las piernas de Kendall mientras colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de su novio. Carlos, estaba encima de James, mientras este robaba tiernos besos de su amado, fugaces, llenos de amor, cosa que incomodaba un poco a la otra pareja.

- Ehm... Chicos, entiendo que tengan que demostrar su amor y todo eso, pero, ¿Podrían de dejar de hacerlo? - Dijo Logan abrazado a Kendall, mientras este acariciaba su mejilla

- Logie cuando... - El alto se vio interrumpido por el rubio

- Oye, solo yo le digo Logie - Dijo Kendall mirando a James, mientras Logan, que momentos atrás esperaba el comentario de James, ahora se había escondido en el cuello de su amado.

- Uy, lo siento, Mr. Celoso - Dijo un James rodando los ojos mientras Carlos reía

- Kendall - susurró Logan golpeando de manera cariñosa a Kendall en el hombro - Deja hablar a James

- Gracias Logan, como iba diciendo - Reanudo James - Cuando Kendall y tu tuvieron su "noche" nosotros no nos quejamos - Dijo James mirando acusadoramente a la pareja mientras posaba su mano en la pierna de Carlos

- Oye - Dijo Logan levantándose del sillón debido a la vergüenza

- Vamos, que era Logan el que gritaba, no yo - Dijo Kendall como si estuviese hablando de comer cereal

- ¡KENDALL! - Grito un Logan aún mas sonrojado, si es que era posible, mientras miraba al mencionado con verguenza en sus ojos, "quizás no debería salir de la habitación en mi vida, si, eso será lo mejor" Pensó Logan

__Flashback__

- Kendall,¿que estas diciendo? - Dijo un Logan sonrojado mirando a sus amigos, al otro lado de la mesa para saber si habían escuchado algo

- Logie - Dijo este recorriendo la pierna del nombrado hacía un lugar de extrema delicadeza... - Esta noche, nosotros disfrutaremos de ambos - Sonrió besando tiernamente a Logan, el cual, aún con la vergüenza y el rubor a máximo poder había aceptado el beso, ahora mismo sus lenguas disputan por el mando...

El beso fue interrumpido por un poco de comida que salto de la cuchara de Carlos - Eso fue gracioso - Dijo mientras Kendall devolvía el ataque - ¡Oye! - Grito Carlos tomando otro montón de comida

Infantiles - Dijo Logan tapándose la cara, justo a tiempo, ya que James lanzo un proyectil hacía el - James como... - Callo, Carlos ahora dirigía su ataque hacía el - Oh, pagaran por esto - Dijo tomando su plato de comida y tomando un poco para lanzarlo hacía sus amigos, todo fue catastrofico, los chicos lanzaban comida de un lado al otro, hasta que un triunfante y muy sucio Logan exclamo - Ja, rindanse ante el rey de las guerras de comida - Dijo el chico mirando extrañado como sus amigos, sentados en sus asientos dedicaban miradas de terror - Kendall... - Comenzó Logan

- ¿Si? - Dijo el rubio mirando hacía donde estaba Logan

- Tu... ¿Tu madre esta detrás de mi? - Solo hizo falta un asentimiento del rubio para que el pálido se arrepintiera de hacer todo ese alboroto, al dar la vuelta, se encontró con Jennifer, quien miraba hacía el comedor con impaciencia y con un poco de molestia en su mirada...

- 15 minutos - Dijo en una voz autoritaria y aterradora - 15 minutos y todo el desastre quedará limpio

- Pero... Mamá - Trato Kendall

- ¡Ahora! - Sentenció su madre

- Uuh, están en problemas - Dijo Katie sonriendo a su hermano y sus amigos

Los chicos estuvieron atareados, se movían a velocidades increíbles y hacían todo con extrema habilidad, sin duda, no era la primera vez que ocasionaban tal desastre en la cocina del apartamento, si no limpiaban todo a tiempo la Sra. Knight haría algo en su contra... Pasados los quince minutos una Jennifer bien vestida salio junto a su hija

- Y bien - Dijo mirando a los chicos que se encontraban cansados, esta vez se habían esmerado, Gustavo les había dado la semana libre, y por un juego no la perderían

- Listo madre - Dijo Kendall levantando el pulgar

- Y?... - Insto a proseguir su madre

- No volveremos a pelear con comida - Completo Logan bajando la mirada "Incluso si nos provocan" Pensó dirigiendo una mirada hacía Carlos y James

- Perfecto - Dijo Jennifer sonriendo

- ¡Mamá! Estas fenomenal - Dijo Kendall - ¿A que se debe?

- Iremos a cenar con un rey - Dijo Katie sonriendo

- ¿Cómo es que... - Dijo James

- No preguntes querido - Interrumpió la mamá de Kendall

- Pues, como sea, no nos esperen, llegaremos tarde - Dijo Katie como despedida, empezando a caminar fuera del apartamento

- ¿Lo haremos? - Oyó decir Kendall a su mamá mientras se dirigía a la puerta - Por favor, no destruyan nuestro hogar y vayan a darse un baño - Ordeno la sra Knight

- Como guste - Contestaron los cuatro al unísono

Los chicos de aspecto sucio y desaliñado se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, para ducharse y luego acostarse a dormir "Bueno, no es necesariamente lo que vamos a hacer" Pensó un rubio mientras miraba a Logan

Kendall estaba quitándose su camisa, luego al bajarse los pantalones vio que Logan no tenía las intenciones de desvestirse - Logan - Dijo el rubio abrazando a su novio el cual sonrió nervioso

- ¿Si? - Dijo el pequeño notando que Kendall estaba prácticamente desnudo, lo cual causo un sonrojo

- ¿No piensas desvestirte? - Dijo el mayor colocando sus manos en la cintura del muchacho

- Por supuesto, pero... - Dijo el moreno sonrojado - T-u te irás a bañar... ¿No es cierto?

- Si - Dijo el rubio no entendiendo el punto

- B-ueno, cuando salgas de la d-ucha y-o tomare una - Dijo el pálido

- Ni lo sueñes - Dijo el rubio desabrochando el primer botón de la camisa de Logan - Tu... te bañaras conmigo - Dijo sonriendo, Logan se giro y enrojeció mas, si era posible

- P-ero... - Dijo Logan al notar que su camisa ya estaba en el suelo

- Logan, tranquilo - Comenzó el rubio - Somos novios, esto es normal - Dijo desabrochando el botón del pantalón de Logan

- Lo sé - Dijo Logan mirando hacía abajo - Hagamoslo - Dijo sonriendo

- Logan, si lo hacemos el baño quedará hecho un desastre - Sonrió Kendall hacía su chico, el cual enrojeció un momento después, al notar a lo que se refería Kendall

- Oye - Dijo Logan bajando la mirada - Eso no esta bien - Dijo dirigiéndose al armario para tomar dos toallas se deshizo de sus pantalones y volteo a mirar a Kendall, que estaba desnudo "Es tan... perfecto" Pensó Logan sonrojándose ante los pensamientos que llegaron a su cabeza al ver a su novio desnudo

- Vamos Logan - Dijo Kendall tomando la mano de su pareja - A bañarnos - sonrió Kendall

Al entrar en el baño cerraron la puerta, y Kendall, sin ninguna objeción ayudo a Logan a quitarse la única prenda que lo separaba de la desnudez

- Logie - Dijo Kendall mirándolo de arriba hacía abajo, haciendo que se sonrojara - Eres precioso - Sonrió Kendall

- Kendall, ya basta vamos a bañarnos, estamos hechos unos desastres - Dijo Logan apresuradamente dirigiéndose hacía la tina

- Aguarda Logie - Dijo Kendall tomando a Logan de la muñeca - ¿Recuerdas?, tenemos que terminar algo - Dijo el rubio apoyándose en el cuerpo desnudo de su novio que estaba junto a una pared

- K-endall - Dijo un sonrojado Logan, que fue interrumpido por un beso de su amado líder, el beso estaba tomando intensidad, y cierta parte de su anatomía ya estaba empezando a sentir el calor... - Kendall, basta... - Dijo el bajo - No quiero hacerlo aquí - Dijo avergonzado

Un divertido Kendall sonreía - Yo nunca dije que hiciéramos algo aquí - Sonrió con malicia - Solo quería besarte Logie, no seas tan pervertido - Dijo despegándose de un bastante rojo Logan e introduciéndose en la ducha - ¿Vienes? - Dijo Kendall estirando una mano

"Idiota" Pensó - Claro, porque no - Dijo Logan sentándose en la ducha arriba de Kendall para empezar a quitarse todo lo ocasionado por sus amigos... - Eh, Kendall - Dijo empezando a vengarse - Mantén tu... "amiguito" quieto - Sonrió aplicando jabón sobre su cuerpo

- Como ordenes - Dijo Kendall notando la venganza de su novio

Luego de 15 minutos de ducha, y de evitar que Kendall tocara zonas sensibles, Logan se dirigía a la habitación, seguido de Kendall

El pálido apenas tuvo tiempo de cruzar la puerta del baño cuando Kendall lo dirigía a la cama - No estabas bromeando - Dijo Logan entre besos de Kendall que iban bajando hasta localizarse en su cuello

- Logan, tu piel huele delicioso - Dijo Kendall bajando cada vez mas hasta llegar a su ombligo, al llegar a este punto Kendall se detuvo para quitar la toalla que cubría a Logan - Logie - Comenzó con una voz ronca debido a la excitación que reinaba en ese momento

- Hazlo de una vez - Dijo Logan cerrando los ojos debido al placer que le estaba proporcionando Kendall en ese momento, un calor húmedo rodeaba su miembro, arrancándole gemidos a Logan, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así pero Kendall retiro su boca, cosa que ocasiono un gemido de inconformidad en Logan

- Estás un poco sensible - Dijo Kendall subiendo a la altura de Logan - Ahora viene algo mejor - Dijo sonriendo a su amado

- Cállate, idiota - Dijo Logan besando a Kendall mientras el, con sumo cuidado introducía un dedo en su entrada - Ahhh - Gimio Logan acostumbrándose al intruso

Cuando se acostumbro totalmente Kendall introdujo un segundo dedo, empezando a moverlos haciendo tijeras con ambos para acostumbrar a Logan, cuando saco los dedos de su entrada oyó el reclamo de su novio pero solo sonrió ante esto, Kendall se puso a la misma altura que Logan para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos mientras alineaba su miembro con la entrada del chico y cuidadosamente introducía su erección

- D-uele - Dijo Logan cerrando los ojos, una lágrima recorría su mejilla

- Lo lamento - Kendall se paralizó al ver el dolor que recorría la cara de su novio, y con un beso, limpio las lágrimas que se escurrían por sus mejillas

- No lo lamentes - Dijo Logan después de un rato moviéndose hacía abajo, ya el placer estaba empezando a tomar posesión de su cuerpo - Me, ah, estas generando, ah, placer - Dijo Logan sonrojándose

Kendall tomo este como un pase libre para empezar a moverse y así lo hizo, el vaivén de sus caderas era lento al principio, e iba aumentando su velocidad con cada gemido que profería Logan, sus manos estaban entrelazadas cuando el rubio golpeo un lugar dentro del palido

- KENDALL - Gritó el pálido - Vu-elve a golpear ahí - Dijo cerrando los ojos

- Logie - Dijo Kendall aumentando la velocidad mientras ambos ya sentían el final cerca. Justo antes de llegar al orgasmo Kendall tomo los labios del pálido entre los suyos, pero esto, no impidió que salieran los gemidos

- Kendall - Comenzó Logan - Te amo - Dijo con una voz ronca, ambos estaban cubiertos con el semen del pequeño - Pero, tendremos que bañarnos por tu culpa - Dijo sonrojado mientras las posiciones se cambiaban y el pequeño estaba con la cabeza encima del pecho del mayor

- Logan - Comenzó el rubio - Te amo, pero tu eres el culpable - Sonrió abrazando a su novio - Todo lo que esta en nuestros estomagos proviene de ti, pequeño - Dijo acariciando los cabellos del azabache

- Idiota, tenemos que ir a lavarnos - Dijo Logan levantándose pero sentándose de repente en la cama - Kendall - Dijo un sudado Logan - Da la vuelta - Dijo sonrojado

- P-ero - Reclamo Kendall - Lo que tu digas Logie - Sonrió ante la mirada avergonzada de su novio - Lo que tu digas

Kendall, no se baño la segunda vez, Logan al regresar se acosto junto a su novio, con solo un bóxer, mientras que Kendall estaba desnudo, durmieron juntos esa noche, cubridos por una sabana blanca sobre sus cuerpos, la escena era digna de un cuadro de pintura, dos jóvenes presa del cansancio de una noche de amor...

* * *

- Ustedes son unos idiotas - Dijo el pálido sentándose en el sofá junto a sus amigos - Yo no me quejare, cuando ustedes lo hagan - Dijo Logan levantando la cara

- Eh, ¿Hacer qué? - Dijo Carlos en tono inocente

- Pues, ya sabes - Dijo Logan gesticulando con las manos

- Tener sexo - Dijo James después de unos momentos a Carlos, el cual pasado unos momentos comprendió

- Oh, pero... - Comenzo Carlos con duda en su cara - ¿Lo tengo que hacer con Kendall? - Dijo Carlos confundido

- !NO¡ - Contesto Logan - Digo no - Terminó sonrojado debido a la mirada que le dedico Kendall

- Lo harás conmigo - Dijo James abrazando a Carlos por los hombros

- ¿Qué hará contigo? - Dijo la Sra. Knight entrando a la pequeña sala

- Nada, nada - Dijeron Kendall y James

- ¡Yo voy a tener sexo con James! - Dijo Carlos sonriendo

La madre de Kendall palideció momentáneamente, al parecer todo el ingenio que quedaba en Carlos había sido dejado atrás la semana pasada cuando se le confeso a James

- Así que, James - Comenzó la mamá de Kendall - ¿A qué es lo que se refiere Carlos? - Dijo mirándolo

- Pues... - Dijo James, pero fue interrumpido por Carlos, quiso derribarlo, pero, no pudo

- Logan dijo que el no se quejaría cuando lo hiciera con James, ya que nosotros nos quejamos cuando el lo hizo con Kendall Sra Knight - Dijo Carlos sonriendo ampliamente

Logan y Kendall, que durante la charla se habían empezado a escabullir de la sala, se detuvieron en seco, Kendall abrió los ojos como platos, mientras que Logan mas rojo que un tomate pensaba "Si, definitivamente en mi habitación, quizás me deje salir a los 40... Pero será cómodo"

- Kendall, Logan, James - Dijo la Sra Knight viendo a los tres chicos - tenemos que hablar - Dijo la mujer con fuego en su mirada

- Uuh - Dijo Katie saliendo de su habitación - Estan en problemas

- Pero, por que no llama a Carlos - Dijo James mirando a su inocente, muy inocente novio

- ¿Por qué yo? - Dijo Carlos - solo repetí lo que ustedes dijeron - Dijo el moreno

- Kendall - Susurro Logan

- Si - Contesto Kendall en el mismo tono

- Enfrentaremos esto juntos, ¿Verdad? - Dijo Logan

- No hay otra forma de enfrentar al futuro Logie - Dijo Kendall tomando a Logan de la mano

- Primero, ustedes dos - Dijo Jennifer mirando a Logan y Kendall - James, espera aquí con Carlos

"Esto será... peligroso" Pensó Kendall

Carlos - Dijo James - ¿Estás consciente del lío en que nos has metido?

Si - Dijo Carlos tranquilamente - La charla de la señora Knight con esos dos llevara horas, así que... James - Dijo Carlos en un tono muy diferente al anterior - ¿Por qué no aprovechamos esas horas? - Sonrió con malicia

Espera... tu... Tu te deshiciste de esos dos para... - Dijo James quién fue callado por un beso del moreno - Eres un genio - Dijo James al separarse de Carlos y salir del apartamento, donde, sin duda, podía escuchar los gritos de la Sra Knight.

* * *

Shalala :D Ahí esta... Espero que al menos les haya gustado :$ Me llevo mas tiempo que el necesario escribir la escena de Logan y Kendall, pero ahí esta, ¿Consejos? .-.

PD: Carlos es un genio maquiavelico ¬¬

PD2: Logan y Kendall están en problemas e.e!


	3. Planes, charlas y gemidos

Ehm, hola chicos :D Este capítulo sin duda será para satisfacer a los amantes del Jarlos, ya que si no lo hacía mínimo me mandaban un misil teledirigido :D Gracias a todos! Y ya, este si será definitivamente el final! Primero iba como one-shot luego two! Y al final termino teniendo 3! :D Disfruten! Yo disfrute haciéndolo :D ¡El capítulo mal pensados!

* * *

- Muévete James - Comento un Carlos parado en las puertas del ascensor

- Ehm, si claro, pero Carlos... - Dijo James comenzando a moverse - ¿A dónde vamos? - Dijo un poco preocupado

- James, iremos a un lugar... apartado - Dijo Carlos tomando a James de las manos mientras entraba en el ascensor

- Carlos, que planeas

- Shh, espera y veras dulzura - Dijo sonrojándose al terminar la oración

- Oh bueno - Comenzó James tomando a Carlos de la cintura, aún con planes malvados seguía siendo inocente - Mientras me sigas llamando así, hasta el fin del mundo te sigo - Termino juntando sus labios

El timbre sonó al llegar al vestíbulo, unos chicos con los labios un poco enrojecidos por la fricción creada entre si salieron apresuradamente del ascensor, mientras que unas personas que acababan de entrar en el mismo, miraban con curiosidad a ambos, tenían algo raro en la cara...

* * *

- Cuando les ponga las manos encima - Comento Kendall sentado al lado de Logan

- Y como es posible... ¡TANTO TIEMPO QUE LES DEDIQUE!, y no pudieron confiar en mi para decirme que estaban teniendo relaciones - Decía una histérica Jennifer caminando de un lado a otro - ¡DE JAMES QUIZÁS! ¡PERO LOGAN! ¿Como pudiste?

Al pobre chico no le quedaba nada de palido, todo su cuerpo se encontraba enrojecido, no supo si por la verguenza o por el enojo hacia sus dos "amigos"

- Y Kendall Knight... NO VOLVERÁN A DORMIR JUNTOS - Dijo gesticulando - ¿COMO SE LO DIRÉ A SU MADRE?, sé que los adolescentes deben de experimentar, pero, ¿Sin mi consentimiento? - Siguió con su discurso

- Logie - Susurró el rubio mirando a su madre - Lamento esto

El pálido, timidamente tomo la mano de su novio, sonrió de lado mientras sentía como Kendall apretaba mas su mano

- ¡SEXO! SEXO EN ESTA CASA - Continuaba su madre - Y apuesto, que siquiera pensaron en protegerse...

- Morirán lentamente - Dijo el pálido refiriéndose a sus amigos

* * *

- Apresúrate - Dijo Carlos mientras comenzaba a moverse rápido hasta llegar a la habitación del conserje

- Carlos - Dijo James - Adónde...

Fue interrumpido por Carlos quién abría la puerta de la habitación del conserje y se introducía junto a James riendo por lo bajo mientras cerraba la puerta

- Mitters nos matara - Dijo James bajando su mirada para encontrarse con la de Carlos que tomaba mucha mas hermosura debajo de la poca luz que vertía una bombilla en el techo de la habitación... su respiración agitada, una fina capa de sudor ocupaba su frente, los jadeos emitidos de su boca, su simple presencia, ocasionaba en James un sentimiento poco controlable

Sus cuerpos estaban un poco juntos debido a las proporciones que tenía ese pequeña habitación, una electricidad estática se sentía en el aire, James ya no podía soportarlo mucho mas.

Sin más, tomo los labios de Carlos entre los suyos, de una manera un poco salvaje, pero apasionada al pasar los momentos.

- James - Dijo un sorprendido Carlos, el mas alto usualmente era calmado y dulce

- Shh - Dijo James - Nos oirán - Dijo precipitándose sobre Carlos hasta llevarlo a la pared contraria - No queremos eso... ¿Verdad? - Dijo acariciando la cara de su novio

- James - Dijo Carlos un poco avergonzado... Quizás asustado de lo que pasaría a continuación - D-d-deberíamos irnos - Menciono sonrojándose

- Oh no, definitivamente no - Dijo el mas alto comenzando a desabrochar los botones de su camisa - No escaparas de esta pequeño - Termino sonriendo

- Pero, pero... pero quizás la Sra. Knight...

- Shh - Dijo apretando sus labios y luego subiendo la camisa de su novio, su cuerpo se tensaba con cada roce.

Ambos, semidesnudos estaban entrelazados, sus cuerpos, friccionándose contra si, generaban un calor tan grande, que los quemaba... James de un momento a otro quito ambos pantalones, ahí fue cuando Carlos, noto en que terreno se adentraba

- James - Dijo Carlos forzosamente - Debemos parar - Menciono gimiendo la ultima frase

James que se mantenía ocupado en su cuello se separo para mencionar - Repite... repite esa frase y lo haré

Carlos se mantuvo callado, unos cuantos segundos, dándole paso a James para saciar la sed que tenía de su piel.

James levanto a Carlos encima de su cintura, el moreno automáticamente rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de su amado...

- ¿Listo? - Dijo James en un tono dulce

- Para ti... siempre - Dijo un Carlos con los ojos cerrados

James empezó a introducir su miembro en Carlos, ocasionando leves gemidos de dolor en el moreno - ¿Estás bien? - Dijo un tanto preocupado una afirmación de Carlos, que ocultaba su cara en el cuello del mayor, preocupo un poco a James - Seguro que estas bien

- Solo sigue - Dijo Carlos

James continuó con su trabajo, luego de unos momentos, comenzó a moverse dentro de su amado, Carlos, guiado por el placer, arqueaba su espalda cada vez que su novio, ayudado por la gravedad, tocaba el punto que hacía estremecer a Carlos... Su boca, el hogar de gemidos, aumentaba el tono con el pasar del tiempo, James besaba con desesperación cada centímetro que se encontraba a su disposición del moreno.

Momentos después de que el mayor aumentara el ritmo de las estocadas, ambos, en los brazos de la pasión, culminaron su orgasmo con un beso húmedo de sus bocas...

- CARLOS - Dijo James separándose momentáneamente de su amado para dar una última estocada

- JAMES - Grito el moreno

Ambos, llegaron al climax derramando la semilla de sus seres sobre sus cuerpos, un filo hilo de saliva unía sus bocas

- Te... ves hermoso sudado - Sonrió James besando la frente de Carlos

- Idiota - Dijo Carlos bajando la mirada

- Lloraste - Dijo con un poco de dolor James, besando a su novio en los labios

- Si, pero, me gusto - Afirmo avergonzado

* * *

- Juraría que escuche algo por allí - Menciono Bitters mirando a dos chicos - Algo como gemidos, algún animal que estaba muriendo seguramente

- Gracias - Dijeron al unísono

- Ehm Bitters - Menciono el pálido volteándose hacía el administrador - Podrías darnos cámaras

- Como quieran, lárguense ya

- Gracias - menciono el pálido con una sonrisa muy grande... Y _maliciosa_

- Ehm... Logie... ¿Qué harás con eso? - Menciono Kedall

- Pues, por su culpa, no nos dejaran dormir juntos, probablemente ocasionen que mi madre me mate, seremos vigilados las 28 horas del día por la Sra. Knight...

- Eso no es tan...

- Tendrás que conocer a MIS padres - Dijo el pálido mirando a su novio, quien se había detenido de repente con los ojos abiertos como platos - Y no les gustará que te hayas llevado la virginidad de su hijo... De la manera que lo hiciste

- Oh Diablos...

* * *

- Eres tan dulce y hermoso - Dijo James

- James... Sigues dentro - Menciono en un susurro Carlos

- Lo siento - Dijo saliendo lentamente de su novio, una luz los cegó por un momento, pero continuaron con lo suyo

- ¿Qué fue eso? - Menciono Carlos

- Ni idea... Deberías vestirte antes de que tenga que hacerlo de nuevo

- Si, mejor lo hago ahora mismo

Algunos momentos pasaron, los chicos, ya vestidos, y algo pegajosos debajo de sus ropas se dirigían hacía su apartamento

- Siento que algo se nos olvida - Menciono el mas alto

- Si, yo también, algo importante...

- Hola, "amigos" - Dijo Kendall haciendo énfasis en la palabra

- ¡KENDALL! - Menciono Carlos asustado - Q-q-que haces aquí

- Vivimos aquí - Dijo Logan detrás del pequeño, ocasionando que James se volteara

- ¡LOGAN! - Grito James

- Chicos, perdón solamente... Queríamos... No fue nuestra culpa - menciono el moreno

- Oh, no se preocupen - Dijo Kendall - Están perdonados

- Gr-gracias Kenny - Dijo Carlos dudoso

- Hey, no le digas Kenny - Dijo Logan dirigiéndose al apartamento detrás del rubio

- Eso estuvo... - Dijo James

- Cerca - Termino Carlos

Los chicos desconfiados pasaron tras sus amigos, algo estaba raro... No se habían molestado, la Sra. Knight no estaba, Katie tampoco... Algo, algo faltaba allí...

Los teléfonos de James y Carlos sonaron al mismo tiempo, y la pareja que se encontraba delante de ellos sonrieron de una forma... muy maliciosa

Entonces, todo encajo perfectamente...

- Hola? - Dijeron ambos al unísono

-Si estoy bien madre ¿Por qué? - Dijo Carlos - James, James esta aquí... ¿Foto? ¿Que fot...

Carlos no comprendía la llamada de su madre cuando unos chicos delante de ellos, sacaron una pequeña foto de la habitación del conserje... El único problema, ellos estaban allí desnudos...

Ambos chicos palidecieron, sus madres, gritando por teléfono dijeron que llegarían en 30 minutos...

- Si, ahora si estan perdonados - Sonrió Logan

- Pero... Recomiendo que preparen una muy buena explicación - Dijo Kendall

- Y para la próxima... Si quieren, _privacidad _solo díganlo... IDIOTAS - Dijo Logan saliendo del apartamento seguido de Kendall

- Litos...

- ¿Si James?

- Estamos muertos

- Si James...

A ambos, les dieron la reprimenda de sus vidas, necesitaron de Gustavo, Kelly y Katie para poder controlar a sus madres, y es que las cuatro juntas eran demasiado peligrosas, Carlos, a pesar de su ingenio, no venció al líder y al cerebro, y le costo muy caro su ofensa, no solo lo obligaron a asistir a charlas de sexualidad con James, sino que no pudo mirar a sus padres a la cara por 3 meses

* * *

Ya :D Ahora si culmina la historia... Me quedo un poco corto lo sé :/ Perdón por eso...


End file.
